farthestextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Internet Troll
Internet Troll is the slang that starting to usually annoys or disrupt a person/persons via the internet or leading a person/persons into a violent act of controversial, and argument(vulgar: shitstorm), and being a violent netizen. Internet Trolls can sometimes say to a person offensively or violently and trigger a person in a particular way. Or sometimes, will lead a person into their downfall they disliked like they hate camping; another person is camping. Which they started to rage even more. Internet Trolls is not a meaning of being remarkably rude or just obvious, it's from the other section. Spouting out insults and shouting out at someone is considered as Flaming, and it doesn't make you look like a troll. It isn't funny and can be easily be ignored, that could make you as a retard. Such as: # Vandalizing their property # Taking a person way too far. # Shitposting or making videos out of someone. # Mass insulting at someone Spamming might interrupt a person, but it's lame and superfluous of being a troll, sometimes can get you banned for spamming. The example of spamming is: # Advertisements # Repeating/Excessciving the emotes, and words. # Scams # Unnecessary codes # Fake Promos, Items, and other materials. # Fucking spam all over porn websites. CyberBullying(or Cyberharassment) might cause sadism, psychopathy, or narcissism to someone, but that makes you look like an ass equally compared to Flaming: # Intimidating at someone # Personal Attacks # Telling them to kill themselves # Racism or discrimination(Sometimes, use this material for trolling) There are many ways of being a Successful Internet Troll(SIT). Ways of being a SIT Being an Internet Troll is hard. The most essential of trolling is that you need to truly believe of what you're saying or believe that you're trolling your victim, no matter of how outrageous. Give your victim a harsh, false, and malicious instruction, under the guise of help. Also, you need the way of experiencing. Any particles of trolling need a deception, any parts of trolling that doesn't involve deceiving isn't trolling generally; it's plain retarded. Such as your victim does not believe you're trolling; If he intentionally does know that you are trolling, you are a failure. Quote of the thing: Here is some example of being a SIT: # Expose your victim by all traditional means # Personal attacks by your victim such as: (calling you a retard, or other vulgar items, emotes, or words). # Letting your victim answers before you will. # Luring raging victim by your effort. # An attention seeker # Prove yourself that you are being a tough guy. # Scam or trick(not actually scam) your victim into their downfall. # Make a crude remark. # Your victims screaming or typing all-caps at you, for example, ARRGH U AR SOO FUCKIN-- THAT'S IT IM DONE NOW! # You need perseverance! On the other hand, there are some that make your efforts were unsuccessful, and could make you a failure: # Being identified as a troll(unless exposing your victim that you are not a troll) # Identifying yourself as a troll. # Answer abruptly to your victim # Letting your victim fight back. # Your efforts being ignored. # Getting yourself fucking counter-trolled. # Getting yourself into a downfall. Warning: Earrape Counter-trolling(or reverse trolling) is a powerful method of Internet Trolls being trolled after they attempted to do so. It involves every topic you have given to your victim and used against said internet troll. For example: * Benny: Hey Zac, I have something for you to say... * Zac: What? * Benny: Oh you know, I sided with Cuckistan Army you know... * Zac: REEE!!! * Benny: Trollz for lulz * Zac: I don't believe for what you're saying... I think you ACTUALLY are a half-dead Cuckistan. * Benny: No, I was just kiddin' * Zac: Nope, you are just that lucky. * Benny: NO!!! I AM NOT IN A CUCKISTAN ARMYz!! * Zac: LOLOLOLOLLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL, TROLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!. * Benny: FUCK U BITCH! IM OUT OF HERE! Another example of trolling your victim into a situation or their downfall by luring into something stupid: * xX_Dragon_Xx: C'mon, I just wanna play a goddamn CoD4: Modern Warfare already! * Dagger_Man: Me too... I have the same problem. * xX_Dragon_Xx: Yeah, What should I do? * Dagger_Man: All you have to do is to Alt+F4 * xX_Dragon_Xx: Is that it? * Dagger_Man: Yeah! * xX_Dragon_Xx: Alright then *performs Alt+F4 * xX_Dragon_Xx got disconnected * Dagger_Man: TROLOLOLOLOLLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLL! NOW TIME TO PLAY COD4:MW BY MYSELF MWAHAHAHAHA! *plays CoD4:MW * Meanwhile... * xX_Dragon_Xx: ARRGH! FUCK U, NEXT TIME... I WILL TROLLZ U DOWN SO HARD WIT NO MERCY! BE AFRAID OR U WILL SUFFER ANAL DESTRUCTION!11!!!!!!1!!!1!111!! Tips and Tricks Trolling might be hard but can at least, have advantages to do everything necessary. * Find a person that is sensitive * Find a kid who plays your game or website(For example Team Fortress 2, Call of Duty, and Battlefield games)(The lower age they have, the more chance that you can troll). ** In some other part, those kids might able to ignore you if you're trolling. * Find a person that is raging in-games, websites, or at you. ** A person also can ragequit because of their K/Ds going down. * Kill a person in-games just to trigger their reactions. ** Killing a person might also affect a K/D ratio, which also can make them raged easily. ** Be sure that you are good at the game, Internet Trolls intendedly try to be good to the game. Failure to do so will not think that you are trolling, on the other hand. You are an unsuccessful troll. * It's easier to go on the internet as netizens than just doing it in real life. ** They are still some people that try to ignore you, easier when doing it on other hatred communities(e.g: Undertale, FNAF, etc.) for an easier disruption and led to controversial problems. Defenses Internet Trolls are not rude, nor a person is actually trolling. They are normal netizens that just simply watching other people being clueless and insensible, or a person being raged; And the fact that trolls are professionals, and can be handled throughout main purposes. Trolls are not equivalent to cyberbullying, spamming, or other physical harms, they are Trolls themselves. They don't limit your free speech, they just want attention. Or if you want to have some fun feeding the trolls or find it fun, you may! Simply ignore the Internet Trolls when you get affected with sadism. Or might gonna help you on how to ignore the trolls in a simpler way... Or is it? So the best to ignore is to not to answer or not to report the trolls as it is for sakes. One legitimate reason to troll: For the lulz More information on this video below: More Information about the Internet Trolls down below(Da fuk is this?): Internet Troll National Anthem Bbla. Before you sing that. Make sure you vandalize 's article page and play Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 equipping your gun with Noob Tube and also equip with One Man Army just to sing that shit. Song Warning: Cringe I am the internet troll, I make my victim outrage. Even if they already got rick-rolled, It's getting outdated. I am the internet troll, I rot every thee. You do the barrel roll, I must first drink the tea. TROLOL, You little kids don't know what I am singing Lol, you are tryin' meh patience, Kim Jong Un! I am camping with Bazooka to destroy like you taking your quiz. I will repeat every time until you rage quit. I AM TROLLIN' TROLLIN' TROLLIN' TROLLIN'!!! W.I.P You will send links to a person you hate and tell them to Shut the Fuck Up! (STFU)... This video is made by our Papa Franku Filthy Frank. Unfortunately, Filthy Frank has switched its former genre(comedy) to music. Spoiler BlitzFIR3A1 is a troll, a devotee of Eduard Khil(The TROLOLOLOLOLOL Guy), he mostly trolls other people by commenting and chatting... Actions and Intentions can be seen on ROBLOX, and on YouTube as well or even everything he'll see. See Also * Defenses:Internet Troll Category:Troll Category:Memes